


a rainy day ghost

by oceanaa



Series: The Adventures of Rey (Djarin-Skywalker) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Introspection, M/M, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanaa/pseuds/oceanaa
Summary: “Are you planning on adopting all of your padawans?”“I haven’t adoptedallof them,” Luke countered, tilting his head at his old master.Luke and his master reflect on his family.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Finn & Rey & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Series: The Adventures of Rey (Djarin-Skywalker) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102853
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	a rainy day ghost

**Author's Note:**

> coming out as a clone wars obi wan simp
> 
> happy v day i guess ;)

There were few sights that compared to the one playing out in front of Luke as he stood under the protection of one of the trees bordering the training field.

After lasting a month back on Mandalore, Din had come back to visit, much to the joy of Luke’s three padawans. Now, even though it was pouring rain, Rey and Finn were chasing the Mandalorian around the field. The game was, apparently, to capture Grogu. The little child was held protectively in his sling at Din’s side, and every time the Mandalorian slid to the side to dodge Finn or Rey’s grabbing hands, Grogu let out a giggle or joyful shriek.

It seemed to be mostly good dodging practice for Din, since none of them were using any kind of weapons; just small, grabbing hands and complicated footwork.

Despite Finn and Rey’s desperate attempts, Luke knew they would never capture the child unless-

Unless, of course, they used the Force. Luke smiled to himself as Finn and Rey stopped on either side of the field, hands raised. The second Din’s feet left the ground, he changed tactics. With his jetpack most likely still in his ship, he was helpless in the air. But Luke knew the challenge wasn’t over yet.

In the early days of knowing Din, they’d spent more time sparring than doing anything else. Din’s lack of training in the sword he’d come into possession of lead to hours upon hours of _brutal_ saber training; not brutal for Din, brutal for _Luke._

Aside from his duels with his father, there were very few chances for Luke to duel an opponent of similar skill level and choice of weapon. Leia’s training had been brief, and fighting against her came with an entirely separate set of challenges.

And not only that, Din was already an incredibly skilled fighter. He more than made up his lack of familiarity with a saber in sheer talent and power.

But they didn’t only spar with their sabers. Eventually, as time went on and the Mandalorian’s understanding of the Force grew, their sparring took new twists and turns. The first time Luke tossed Din up in the air, the Mandalorian had made him promise to _never_ do that again.

Luke understood why; the lack of control must have been jarring for the Mandalorian.

And then, the very next day, Din had asked Luke to teach him techniques to combat Luke’s Force-related combat skills. He’d asked Luke to stop holding back, and Luke had very nearly kissed him on the spot.

(He hadn’t, of course. That would take many more months. But the wish was there.)

Luke had been hesitant to, at first. He was, after all, an incredibly powerful Jedi, and though Din was a Mandalorian and a fearsome one at that, Luke knew in his heart he could, technically, crush his husband like a bug. Still, their sparring slowly began to grow more complex.

At first, Din had visibly recoiled every single time Luke pushed him across the field or tossed him up in the air. He’d always been tense, hackles raised, and after the first few times they’d barely spoken afterwards. Luke had felt nagging guilt, and it was obvious Din needed to recover from the onslaught of power out of his control.

Now… Oh, how times had changed.

As soon as the children lifted the Mandalorian into the air, his entire body relaxed, then curled around the sling with Grogu. With a practiced twist, he wound up facing the ground, ready to drop to all fours as soon as Finn and Rey let go of him. With his arms and legs curled around Grogu, he became an impenetrable ball of beskar.

Finn figured out the hopelessness of their plan first, and his hands dropped to his side. As Rey continued to try and pry the Mandalorian open, Finn slipped closer, then jumped up to grab Din’s cape and _pull._

Instantly, Din’s entire body was whipped around in mid-air. The surprise attack was enough to throw Din off guard, and when he twisted out of form, Finn darted forward and snatched Grogu right out of the sling.

Defeated, the Mandalorian fell to the ground, landing more gracefully than one would expect, while the children held Grogu high above their heads. Rey and Finn were both already soaking wet, but Luke winced as he saw how quickly Grogu’s little cloak darkened in the rain. But all three children were laughing, and Din’s comfort was visible even from Luke’s place at the tree line.

“I see your family has grown.”

Luke jumped, so engrossed in the scene before him he hadn’t noticed the silent appearance of a shimmering, ghostly figure.

“Are you planning on adopting all of your padawans?” Obi-Wan’s tone was light, and when Luke turned to look at him, he saw the old man was smiling.

“I haven’t adopted _all_ of them,” Luke countered, tilting his head at his master.

His master gave him a look. “If you are referring to the young Ben, he is your _nephew_ , Luke.”

Luke sighed, but had no argument. After all, Obi-Wan was right. Instead, he looked back to the field, where Grogu was back in Din’s sling and, once again, bait in an elaborate game of chase.

“I know this is not the old way-“

“Do not explain yourself to me,” Obi-Wan interrupted, then seemed to catch himself. “That is to say, you owe an explanation to no one. You are doing what you deem is best. You follow no one but your own heart, Luke. I have come to understand that, after many years of watching you.”

Obi-Wan’s words hung in the air for a long minute. It wasn’t like this was the first time they’d spoken. Luke called upon his masters often for advice; granted, whether or not he followed that advice was a coin toss. Yet even after years of choosing a divergent path from that of his masters, Luke couldn’t help but doubt himself.

“They are quite powerful,” Obi-Wan interrupted his thoughts. “And… stubborn. From what I’ve seen of that girl, you have your hands full.”

Luke shook himself from his trance and glanced over to Rey. She’d managed to jump onto Din’s back, legs and arms locked tight around Din’s arms, effectively pinning them to the Mandalorian’s sides while Finn tried to snatch Grogu.

“Yes,” he said, with a fond sigh. “She’s quite the little spitfire, isn’t she?”

Obi-Wan laughed, then shot Luke a sideways glance. “She reminds me of your father’s first and only padawan, and your father agrees. He likes her a great deal.”

Luke’s gaze snapped back to Obi-Wan, but he did his best to keep his expression neutral. “Father has been watching them?”

His master nodded, expression unreadable. “He has.” He said no more.

Luke released a breath, long and slow, then looked back to the children. Din had managed to shake Rey off, and she and Finn were huddled to the side, head to head, whispering to each other.

“That boy… He carries a strange serenity,” Obi-Wan continued. “There is something in him similar to your mother.”

Now, Luke smiled, turning to watch Finn. The boy was so much more alive than the first weeks of his rescue. He was unrecognizable from the hallow-eyed, stiffly dressed soldier Luke first saw in the hanger of the Imperial ship. Raindrops sparkled in his hair, which was in desperate need of a trim, and a healthy flush covered his cheeks and nose.

Luke could not hear what he was saying, but he knew Finn was laying out a new plan of attack. Rey listened intently as he spoke, glancing back to the Mandalorian every few moments.

“He has suffered so much,” Luke sighed. “And yet he has so much light in him. Can you feel it?”

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. “They will be quite the duo, I think. They balance each other well.”

Luke couldn’t agree more. There were few things he loved quite like he loved Finn and Rey, even after such a short time. Watching them grow and heal together gave Luke hope in a way nothing else did. Watching them learn to be happy, to accept love and kindness, it made Luke _giddy._ He’d spent more than a few nights waxing poetic about it to Din, much to the Mandalorian’s amusement.

Of course, Luke knew Din felt _exactly_ the same.

“You have done well, Luke.” Obi-Wan looked at Luke with a piercing gaze, as if he could see through to Luke’s very essence. And really, he probably could. “You have created something no council of elders thought possible. And with a Mandalorian husband, no less.”

Luke couldn’t help his _slightly_ smug grin. “Not any Mandalorian, mind you. Remember, he’s the-“

“Mand’alor, yes,” Obi-Wan sighed. “The irony of my student marrying Mandalorian royalty is not lost on me. Your father has made every joke about it there is to make. Not to mention, he too married far above his station.”

At that, Luke laughed, bright and open. “Well, you know us Skywalkers. We don’t do things halfway.”

His master chuckled. “That you do not.”

A peaceful calm lapsed between the two Jedi, the white noise of the rain a comforting background as they stood under the trees, hands tucked into the sleeves of their robes. The game of chase appeared to be over, with the children laying panting in the grass, Din standing above them, arms crossed, watching them laugh themselves silly over some joke.

Grogu sat on Finn’s chest, little claws raised to the sky. Finn turned to Rey, then both children looked up at the sky, and opened their mouths wide, tongues sticking out. They looked so young, so _free,_ doing something as simple as catching raindrops on their tongues.

“You know,” Luke hummed, not looking to Obi-Wan. “If father wanted to come visit… He is welcome. I haven’t explained who he is to the children, but I think… Soon.”

Luke didn’t know if would ever be alright with his father meeting the young ones, especially Grogu, but he wanted to share this part in his life with his father in some way, shape, or form. He knew it was no coincidence his father had made no appearances since Rey and Finn joined his family.

He straightened, raising his chin in a small, defiantly proud gesture. “I would like to tell my father about my children.”

He met Obi-Wan’s gaze evenly, face neutral. Luke’s relationship with his father was more than complicated, but in the years since his passing, he’d been given the chance to see the man behind the shadow of the dark side. He could not and would never try to make excuses for his father’s actions, but in his heart, Luke knew with absolute certainty that his father was not evil.

Anakin Skywalker had done many terrible, terrible things, but Luke still loved him, still believed in the good in his father’s heart.

And Luke knew he would always choose love above all else. His entire family was proof of that.

“When you are ready, he will listen,” said Obi-Wan. “He is incredibly proud of you. And if your mother were here, she would be too.”

They did not say anything else after that. Luke looked back to his family, distracted as Finn tried to freeze raindrops in the air, and when Luke’s gaze turned to the side, his master was gone.

While his master’s approval wasn’t something Luke needed, especially not in this area, something felt shifted after their conversation. It was like a gear finally fell into place, some spark that Luke didn’t know could burn flaring to life. Luke loved his family _so much,_ and that included both the ones in front of him and the ghosts that watched over them.

How in all the stars in the galaxy he was so lucky, he still didn’t know.

Luke took a moment to smile to himself, then turned to join his family in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever be done w this series? no <3  
> every day i get closer to ahsoka showing up bc who am i to deny myself little a self indulgence. thats all this entire thing is. 
> 
> thats all kids so long and goodnight


End file.
